Magic Schools Collide!
by Moon Empress Madison
Summary: SAKURA AND THE GANG HAVE CREATED THE FIRST MAGIC SCHOOL IN THE EAST WHEN THE WAR WITH VOLDEMORT DAMPENS THEIR FUN. TWO MAGIC SCHOOLS COLLIDE WITH LOADS OF MAGIC AND MANY DISASTERS! READ INSIDE THE STORY IS PROBABLY MAKING MORE SENSE THAN THIS SUMMARY!


HI ITS ME! =o="

This is set a while after capturing the hope card. Tomoyo is a Moon Enchantress. Meiling is a guardian who wields powers of the sun and protects the Li house hold. Everyone is now 12 years old.

I do not own CCS or HP though that would be cool and I would buy a mansion and every thing very rich and famous people do! :D

I have edited this chapter*** (futher editing will be done at a later time)

* * *

**The prologue!**

A girl with almost golden auburn hair reaching her shoulder and emerald eyes, set up a picnic, quietly waiting for her friends.

'_Hm… what could be taking them so long?' thought a panicking Sakura. It wasn't so long we capturing cards I sighed. I hope they all agree to this. Ahhhhh! I'm going crazy, get here soon!_

As if reading her mind, and most likely was.

"Sakura hey I'm here! Sorry I'm late" said a girl with long midnight purple hair and amethyst eyes.

"Oh hey Tomoyo what was taking you so long" I asked.

"Wellll, when I was walking out of the house I kind of forgot my camera and had to run back and get" she slyly smiled.

"Why would you need your camera" I asked nervously.

"To take picture of you of course!" she sighed dreamily. I sweat dropped seeing her eyes going all starry.

I slowly backed away when I bumped into Eriol.

"Ah you made it!" I quickly hugged him and looked around but there was no one there.

He smiled at me and said "Sayoran isn't here yet he went to pick someone up".

I felt sadder then shook my head no! he's coming later. My smile perked up again after thinking this. Tomoyo ,Eriol and Sakura settled on the picnic blanket and began eating and chatting.

Walking up to the picnic was a boy with messy brown hair and piercing topaz eyes.

"Syaoran!" I waved to him come over. Behind him was a girl with two chinese styled pigtails, with black hair and ruby red eyes.

I ran up and hugged Syaoran and Meiling, "I didn't know you were back, Meiling".

"Yeah I know I just got back today since now my job is to protect the heir of the Li family, so now so I can stay in Japan!"

"Wahhhhh that's so great!" tomoyo and I were now congradulating Meiling. "come on lets eats!" I yelled as we all began to sit down and eat the food.

***TIME PASSED****

Syaoran and I sitting next to each other hugging while Meiling and Eriol talk, and Tomoyo, like always, was taking pictures. I has a bad feeling she was becoming too starry eyed.

"Sakura..." said Eriol.

"Hoe?" I moved away from Sayoran which seemed to disappoint him quite a bit.

"Well, I was wondering why did you call us here?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah I know I don't mind us hanging out and but whats with it so suddenly" asked Tomoyo.

~FLASH BACK~

TOMOYO COME TO PENGUIN PARK TOMMOROW AT 10.00AM TOMORROW!...beep...beep...beep-HUH? DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT ? AND DID SHE JUST HANG UP ME?WHAT THE, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?OH WELL A CHANCE TO SEE MY BEAUTIFUL SAKURA AGAIN! :D

~FINISH FLASH BACK~

I sweat dropped and everyone turned to face me, all curious to why I called them here.

" Well you that in europe there are schools for witches and wizards and stuff" slowly I said. "

Well yeah Sukura-chan I remember the classes Eriol did with us when Meiling and I first showed signs of magic after capturing the hope card" said Tomoyo.

" Yeah well, because in the east like Japan and Hong Kong, we dont have any places where you can go and learn magic, you usually need to learn on your own, which to be fair is good in its own way" I explained.  
" After, all no one knows your magic better than you do".  
"But I couldn't help but think how much easier if we did have school with students just like us struggling to learn their magic" I said, I about to bite my lip but scolded myself to at least finish explaining.

"I was thinking of setting up a school for students in the east" I said.

I closed my eyes waiting for their response, I began to doubt myself, was it even a good idea, its not like its gonna be easy either when I cut my depressing thought.

Everyone had become silent, I opened my eyes fearing for the worst possible reactions, when I saw them all smiling at me. Even Sayoran who's heart warming smile sent shivers down my back and litterally made me want to melt.

" So are you guys in?" I asked, nervously.

"YES!" they all screamed.

Relief flooded though me and I just couldn't stop smiling that it hurt.

" Sadly you won't be able to stop with from helping," smiled Meiling.

"Yup same here!" said Tomoyo. " I know I'll design your uniforms!".

"So Sakura any idea of how this school of your will function" asked Eriol.

Syaoran gently squeesed my hand reassuring me I had made the right descision in getting everyone's help.

"Yeah and more importantly the name" said Tomoyo, "I can just imagine it "Card Captor Sakura Academy Of the Stars!" Tomoyo was lost dreaming and sighing with starry filled eyes.

"Well I was hoping the school could be a boarding school for all magic users from sorcerers, wizards, witches, enchanters etc and magical creature/beings like nymphs, fairies and mermaids etc" I explained.  
"I thinking if I place the school in that island we found between hong kong and Japan, I could place portals for people to get their and notify the magical beings/creature with you help'" I said.

"It sound good Sakura" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah usually your pretty clueless" laughed Meiling.

"Well I know I'm in" said Sayoran. Hearing those words made me more excited to start this project.

"Sakura, have you thought of a name yet" asked Eriol.

"Ah! Well I was thinking of the name Magic and Magical creatures, Academy of the Stars, MMAS for short" said Sakura.

"That's great Sakura" exclaimed Tomoyo, "You must let me design the uniforms for you please!".

"Sure, Tomoyo that would be great!"I said relieved it had gone well.

"Well everyone raise your glasses" said Meiling, everyone held glasses of apple juice. "To Sakura and the school Magic and Magical creatures Academy of the Stars!"exclaimed meiling. Everyone raised their cups and celebrated the soon school to be and them finally all being together and just hanging once again.

* * *

HOW WAS IT HUH? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW!

~MOON EMPRESS MADISON~

:D


End file.
